


Or Not Untrue

by Dorian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorian/pseuds/Dorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ways of watching the same dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Not Untrue

**Author's Note:**

> A word count experiment.

/10/

The gap widens between what Merlin should be and is.

 

/25/

Merlin sits on the edge of the bed, dressed except for the shirt in his clenched hands.

But, whatever it is, he leaves without speaking.

 

/50/

Merlin is nearly dressed, his head bent, unaware that Arthur is watching. Sunlight picks out the dark hairs on his arms. There is a faint bite-mark between his shoulder blades. 

Even in such light he should look pale and ordinary, all ears and awkward limbs.

It's confusing that he doesn't.

 

/75/

Arthur wakes to sunlight. Merlin is sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed except for the shirt in his hands: he shakes his head sharply, as though arguing with himself. 

The light carries a flattering glow, adding a soft flush to Merlin's skin. There's something--not weak quite, but vulnerable--in the hunch of his shoulders. But what worries could Merlin possibly have?

Merlin's fingers tense. He makes another small motion of unconscious denial.

 

/100/

He wakes just past dawn. Merlin is mostly dressed, lost in thought. Arthur watches--the line of his back, his wildly mussed hair--only because seeing Merlin so still and quiet is nearly as unprecedented as seeing him sensible or obedient. 

Merlin shakes his head like he's holding a debate with himself, and losing. 

His skin marks so easily, too fine almost for a servant. The light carries a delicate flush. But it's still just Merlin, pale and skinny--by all rights he should be insignificant. 

The gap between what Merlin should be and what he is stretches uncomfortably wide.


End file.
